A Thought For The Past
by FunnyGhostXD
Summary: It's been two years since Gingka was able to defeat Rago. And now the world is at peace, no longer in fear of what may happen. And now the red head is lost in his thoughts of the people he's met. People who took part of being on his journey as a blader.


**If I were a vine, I'd** **be**** the "Look at all those chickens" one.**

**I would put an emoji but unfortunately FF doesn't allow it *insert frowny emoji***

**Kinda wish I can somehow put emojis :/**

**Wait a minute-**

* * *

Peace.

There was nothing but peace in the air that runs through Metal City. There lived one of the strongest bladers of the country-no in the world. That is not an exaggeration to say the least. You see, great event have unfolded in the city because of this one particular blader. They have been good, they have been bad. It depends who you ask.

But in the end, no matter what they think, they can't deny that this legendary blader has saved the world more than once. Most bladers know the legendary blader; he is a red headed boy who just happened to love hamburgers and his companion from the very beginning is a bey named Pegasus.

The boy?

His name is Gingka. Gingka Hagane, the world's number one and legendary blader.

And if you were to look for him then you'd find him laying down on the grass, looking up at the stars above that sprinkled on the night sky. His body totally relaxed, carrying no worries or stress from the following peaceful days.

Despite that, his mind is a little bit restless as he dives into his thoughts. Thinking of what had went on during the years of his youthful life.

Gingka is now 16 years old and it's been two years since he defeated Nemesis.

It's been three years since he and his team were able able to stop the Spiral Force.

And it's been four years since he defeated Ryuga, who was under the control of darkness that L-Drago possessed.

_'Ryuga. . .' _The red head quietly hummed.

Its strange how Ryuga, one of the reasons why Gingka started one of his first journeys, sacrificed himself in order to save the world. The same Ryuga who four years once seeked to destroy whatever was in his path and bring people to his whim. If Gingka were to tell his twelve year old self that Ryuga wasn't a bad guy and he made a huge sacrifice for the greater good, that boy would have stared in disbelief and be furious.

_"I won't believe that! The man killed my father and decided to save the world? That doesn't make any sense!"_

Gingka smiles in amusement.

Time changes people, it certainly changed Ryuga for a good cause. He went from a power thirsty villain to a blader with control and pride. Despite what happened in the past, Gingka can't deny the respect that he now has for Ryuga as a blader.

Of course, Ryuga wasn't the only one who changed over time.

Kenta also changed. When he first met him, the little green haired boy would do what he could to be strong like Gingka. He would tag along and would have bey battles with Gingka in their spare time. He remembers that one time that Kenta decided to take his name to battle Hikaru in his place. Gingka is grateful for what he did.

But during the Rago situation, Kenta decided to leave the gang for a bit I'm order to become stronger. With his journey, Kenta was able to become stronger and more independent than when he first met him.

And to this day, the boy he once knew is still training hard to this day, sometimes wandering off on his own until he felt he was ready to battle again. His blader spirit coming back stronger and form each time.

Despite his own journeys and hard training, he still relaxes with Gingka, Madoka and the others. Its a relief to know that despite Kenta becoming more serious, he still has a cheerful attitude.

Gingka would like to thank Ryuga for helping Kenta train during that time. But of course he's not here anymore which is why Gingka should now thank Kenta for his hard work.

Then he starts thinking of other people in his life that made his four years of being a blader more eventful.

Like Kyoya for example. He's changed when it comes to training in order to beat Gingka. But a rival is still a rival and Gingka is glad that will never change. The red head would always enjoy battling Kyoya since he always brings something exciting to the table. Especially with new special moves that he learns in short amount of time.

The prideful blader may have had his fair share of long journeys but he will always come back to Metal City.

Madoka is still repairing beys to this day .and she still scolds Gingka to this day for putting Pegasus in reckless situations. _"They may not be biggest battles but even then don't get carried away!"_ The bey mechanic would huff.

Sometimes Gingka wonders if Hikaru is still recovering from her trauma. She's a great blader but what happened with Ryuga in the past has scarred her deeply. Gingka slightly frowns but hopes that Hilary may come in peace with her inner demons.

Tsubasa and Yuu ould hang around in the B-Pit from time to time. The once former member of the Dark Nebula goes on journeys with Kenta sometimes. When he's not with Kenta, he's probably annoying Tsubasa or trying to bring out something surprising in the B-Pit. Tsubasa is climbing up from his current position in the WBBA and brings his hard work to justice.

Masamune sends post cards and visits the team once in a while. He brings his friends along too and sometimes they end up battling one another. He trains hard to beat Gingka and not only that but also to become a better blader than before.

The legendary bladers who he fought along with are doing great. He doesn't hear from them very often, especially from Chris but he knows that they're well.

Everyone made some sort of impact in his life. He faced great challenged at a young age. But they were challenges that he was able to face with the help of his friends and team mates. It's thanks to them that Gingka was able to defeat Rago a long time ago.

Funny. He may say long ago but technically it hasn't.

The red head closes his eyes as he feels a cool breeze on his face.

And now there isn't anything to defeat. Not anymore. For now everyone can enjoy the quiet atmosphere of the night. And during the day, everyone can chatter along as they go on with their lives. Battling with beys, their bladers spirit burning upon competition.

Metal City along with the rest of the world can no longer fear what other obstacle they may face. And it's all thanks to the legendary bladers.

Maybe he can be selfish and enjoy these peaceful moments that have been brought thanks to him. Just sleep whenever he wants, eat as much as he wants, just take a break for a while.

Of course that won't happen. But it's not exactly a bad thought.

Still.

If he takes a long break, Kyoya won't let him hear the end of it. Gingka smiles and his thoughts finally have calmed down.

He's grateful for moments like these.

* * *

**:o**

***Throws peace signs wildly***

**IDK I just wrote it for the sake of childhood memories. May have added headcanons, who knows man.**

**Byeeeeeeeee**


End file.
